


Eternity, With You, Love

by mkj



Series: Requested Fics - Saphael! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: FLUFF MONSTER, I like writing, I really enjoyed writing this oml, Love sick vampires, M/M, Message me @prettybells on tumblr if you got a prompt or just wanna talk, Saphael, Semi AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: Simon has a present for Raphael. Raphael is love sick. Simon is too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Anonymous: I have a tiny tiny prompt! Simon getting Raphael a boquet of flowers just because he can
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send saphael prompts my way please!

"Come in," Raphael Santiago, leader of NY Brooklyn's most notorious vampire clan, sighed when he heard the rhythmic knock coming from his office door. There was only one person daring and stupid enough to play around with the leader and live to tell the tale (aside from Magnus Bane, that is, a self-proclaimed prankster, "I am an artist!" or rather a constant pain in the ass.)

Then there was a second pain in the ass. Simon Lewis, a mundane who got turned years ago thanks to a rogue vampire. He was always getting himself into trouble, running around carelessly, ready to save the world by the snap of a finger by one Clary Fairchild. He was bound to get himself killed, for good, one day; and apparently there was an everlasting bet going around that it would be by Raphael Santiago himself.

Probably once he snaps out of it and doesn't (not-so-secretly) find him all endearing and all that crap, " _Vamos_ , I don't have all day."

The door opened revealing, to no-one's surprise, Simon Lewis who walked in slowly, a familiar twitchy grin on his face. He had his hands behind his back and practically tripped on air when the door closed behind him, took a double take then looked back to the suddenly curious (and slightly amused) Raphael.

"Heeeey Raph, funny running into you here." claimed the idiot. Raphael rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair, walking around the table and suddenly in a blink of an eye he was right in front of the other party who strided back immediately with a hitched (unnecessary) breath. Raphael thought his eyes were playing tricks on him at first, but there was certainly something colorful behind Simon's back which he was obviously trying (and failing) to hide. Once more he smelled like he fell into a bush or something. He tried to take a look but the other quickly shifted to one side blocking his view, to the other side and again the same thing happened. 

"What did you do now?" Raphael sighed.

Simon frowned at such accusations, "I promise nothing bad" He insisted quickly. Raphael narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing him. The young vampire was acting more shaky and paranoid than usual. When Raphael leaned in to touch him Simon took another step backwards and out of reach while Raphael followed his step suddenly very annoyed, "Okay, okay fine! But close your eyes."

"No." grumbled the leader forthright. He wouldn't fall for that one again. Apparently that was the wrong answer when suddenly a large frown appeared on the young vampire's lips. 

"Oh come on....... please?"

"Just get on with it _idiota_ , I'm losing my patience." Raphael sighed. Simon rose an eyebrow at him, "I have things to do before sun-up. I'm the leader of this clan, if you haven't forgotten. I really have no time to play your games."

Simon let out a long-dragged out sigh. Raphael glared at his attempt to prolong it, "Of course you always have to ruin my fun."

Raphael rolled his eyes, smirked. Which suddenly turned into very severe bewilderment and confusion when Simon suddenly took one hand out behind his back and revealed what he was hiding. Dark red and blue salvias, pink and white chrysanthemums, with a-tied-up lavender and pink rose mixed within a heavy and slightly drooping bouquet. Their scent were quite strong and sweet, Raphael also immediately recognized the smell of lemon and tea leaves (as he often used them for cooking), but the others were quite surreal to him despite living for so long. When Simon pushed them forward, Raphael took a step back, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"What?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "They're for you, silly."

Raphael was completely taken off-guard, barely caught a hold of them when Simon moved them horizontally and dropped them in his hands, "??? Is it.... some anniversary or something? Why....?"

"Can't I do something special for you without you going all, 'is there a reason for life itself?'" Simon huffed, though he wasn't exactly annoyed. He knew the way the older vampire worked. Always questioning and tense. Barely one to relax.

"No - I mean yes, but still they're um-"

Simon glared in warning, "If you say a waste, I swear to g-"

"Beautiful. They're beautiful, cariño." Raphael cut him off, placing them to his hip while his boyfriend of twenty-five (twenty-six soon now that he thought about it) years suddenly looked like a fidgeting mess. Raphael loved the _hell_ out of him, "Where'd you get them? Did you use your recent paycheck? I mean if you wanted to get me a gift, you could just simply keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day, be cute, like yourself. I like them, really, but you could have used that money for something oth-"

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'm breaking up with you, christ." Simon rolled his eyes harshly, smiled back as Raphael chuckled at him, "And you're welcome, by the way. I thought it might look good in your office. Magnus helped me pick them out. We portaled around different places, I'm still not used to it!" Raphael listened to him ramble, nodding along, "I bought some long cooking leaves bought straight from India cause I thought you might like to use them. Isabelle gave me the idea so-"

He should have known they had something to do with this. Although Simon liked romantic gestures, he was always so nervous to go through with them, the anxiety-machine he was, somewhat of a perfectionist, clumsy loveable idiot, "Thanks mi amor. You didn't have too." 

Almost a century on this earth, he had never received flowers from anyone. Certainly not like this. Though when opportunity arised, he would definitely play his role as a lover, buying Simon things he guessed he'd like or what he asked for outright. When the news of their relationship first spread, Clary had told Raphael to make sure their relationship was as normal as possible, whatever that meant. She had pointed out that Raphael was really his first serious relationship and that he better treat him right with love and respect (ironic enough she was the one who said it when she practically left him hanging for one Jace Wayland, even though Raphael was thankful since it gave room for him to court the young vampire who had somehow slithered his way through, dare he say, comfort zone. He still wouldn't forget the day he found him hunched up in the corner of his room, stone-faced, dry-eyed, and lost.) Basically Clary had that 'I swear if you hurt him...' speech with him, not threatened because she was not stupid. But when Rebecca, Simon's sister, did it, he simply smiled and took it. Simon had groaned and told Clary to go home when she started. Raphael had insisted he'd certainly show him lots of said "love" in bed (and true to his words, the two had a nice spooning session that night which was that day onwards when Simon started staying around his room every now and again. Semi-permanent now, though they still enjoyed their space every once in a while (like during their constant arguments.))

"You're welcome." Simon smiled largely, rubbed his hands together. He then looked around, bit his lip, and Raphael had an idea on what was coming next, "Actually, now that we're on the topic of particular shadowhunters... there might be a teensy-weensy thing I'd like to do, but don't think I gave you this just so you'd let me off with little complaint!" Raphael rolled his eyes, but beckoned him to go on, "Clary invited me to movie night at her loft together with the guys, you know our month tradition? I mean she's older now and... she's older and we won't always have _this.._ so if it's alright, could I stay over at her place? I'll be back as early as possible tomorrow." Advantage of being a daylighter.

Disadvantage being together with a lovable hardass, "Stan, could you come in here for a moment?" Raphael looked to the ground, then turned around to go towards his desk. Simon blinked as the door opened in less than three seconds and Stan, the hotel door-guard who had just finished his break, stepped into the room watching them curiously. His deep blue eyes snapped over the bouquet which was placed carefully in front of Raphael's desk; Simon felt awkward as he knew Stan adored gardening and read every book in their library about gardening so he probably knew what... this was embarassing.

"Please find a glass large enough for these to fit inside, then place them on the desk _in our room_ " Simon opened his mouth to speak, but Raphael cut him off, "Answer the phone when it rings and if it's important just page me on my cell. Tell Lily I took that 'well needed' break she kept insisting I take, and if she's willing to go to the meeting tonight at 2:30 in my place then I would definitely owe her one big." While Raphael was saying this, he was jotting something down on a note and left it folded on his desk with a seal.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked in confusion.

"And you, reschedule your plans with Fairchild." He pointed out to the young vampire. Not like Simon didn't see her every other day. Raphael grabbed his jacket from his swivel chair and shrugged his shoulders into it, taking his keys, cellphone and wallet with and walking towards the slow confused puppy, "We're going out." Simon blinked at this, "Wherever you want. Drinks, movies, park. I also want to show you something, something good."

There was a glint in Simon's eyes before his excitement wore down some, "If this is just to 'thank' me for the flowers then-"

Raphael rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his hand tight, pulled him out and away from the expressionless guard who had immediately got to work as soon as they were out, happily, "Don't worry, mi amor. If you want to pay for us, you can."

Simon narrowed his eyes again. Before rolling them. Laughing, "I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus  
> S: How about we go to Clary's house then? I mean-  
> R: Don't push your luck.  
> S: Damn, fine
> 
> Lavender rose - Love at first site  
> Red Salivia - Forever mine  
> Blue Saliva - I think of you  
> Pink rose - Happiness  
> White Chrysanthemum - Loyalty, devoted love  
> Chrysanthemums - Cheerfulness, happiness, love
> 
> http://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers  
> http://pioneerthinking.com/the-language-of-flowers-what-they-mean-l-z


End file.
